


Hand in Hand in Hand

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings, briefest of references to THAT fight, but it's happy ever after for three lovely men, well not exactly but kind of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow, Clover, and James decide the time is right to make an important commitment to each other.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hand in Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue, I guess, to my OT3 story [Love Enough for Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042787/chapters/66021553). You don't need knowledge of that one to read this, however.

The early morning sunlight lit the room in a weak glow. It was too soon to be awake, yet Clover knew there was no way he'd get back to sleep now. He stretched in the bed, the coolness of the sheets on the other side from where he lay sending a shiver through him.

When you slept every night with two other people, waking up alone seemed wrong. But today, it wasn't a problem.

Today, they were getting kind-of-married. With no official way to record a relationship between three people, they were making it up as they went along.

Clover turned onto his front, pulling a pillow and hugging it to his chest. He felt himself smiling against the smooth fabric, and he wondered if James and Qrow were awake in their rooms. If they were as excited and happy as he was.

With a chuckle, Clover thought of Qrow. He'd almost certainly still be asleep; he'd asked them both to send him a message in the morning so he wouldn't sleep in. It was still too early for that, so Qrow could sleep on, for now.

James might be awake, he thought. He'd probably be running through the plans for the day, mentally checking for possible hitches or problems. He would get out of bed when his alarm sounded, and go about his preparations as methodically as he did everything else.

_Not quite everything_.

Clover squirmed against the mattress, recalling some of the times when James hadn't been quite so meticulous. When his hair was tousled, his face alight with perspiration, words tumbling from his lips as Clover and Qrow brought him inexorably to the pinnacle, and beyond.

As he thought of the others, Clover pressed himself more firmly into the bed. When he recalled how both Qrow and James had struggled to come to terms with the terrible events of a few years ago, he thanked the gods they'd got past that. The love he felt for the two other men was almost a tangible thing, exhilarating and comforting in equal measure.

Clover knew he was one of the luckiest people on Remnant. To have been so close to death, and then his life had changed beyond imagining. He didn't often dwell on that part of his past, and mercifully the details were now a little hazy. The nightmares occurred only rarely, and Qrow or James were always there for him. As he was for them, and today they would cement their relationship in the presence of their friends.

❖

"Qrow, you should eat something. It'll settle your stomach. And I'm not sure I should even be talking to you." Clover's anxious voice didn't make Qrow feel any calmer.

"Sorry, sunbeam... I don't want to throw up at the wrong moment... oh, hold on."

_Is there ever a right moment to throw up?_

As he was mulling this over, Clover heard muffled voices at the other end of the call, and Qrow reappeared.

"It's Tai and Yang... they seem to think I might need moral support, or something..."

A weight lifted from Clover's chest. "You'll be fine now, then. Let them look after you, Qrow. Have a bit of food, and I'll see you later. _We'll_ see you later."

A mumbled grunt was the response, and as the call ended, Clover huffed out a long breath. In a way, he'd be glad when it was over. His stomach felt unsteady, and he decided he'd better follow his own advice and eat some breakfast.

❖

The hotel was owned and run by Gantias Colley, a friend of James' family. It wasn't large, but was one of the older buildings in Atlas, with an atmosphere of slightly faded elegance. Weddings and receptions were held there, and although today's ceremony was a little unorthodox, Gantias assured James from a legal perspective, it was no different to a marriage between two people.

"And they say romance is dead," scoffed Qrow, when James told them.

"C'mon, Qrow. It doesn't matter about the piece of paper, really. It's what we pledge to each other that's important." Clover's eyes glowed as he looked at him.

Qrow had been the slowest to agree to today's ceremony, as he didn't see why it was needed. When he saw the pleasure it brought Clover as they discussed it, and noticed James was sounding eager too, he changed his mind.

" _I_ know I love you both, and I know you love me," he said, as the others earnestly agreed. "So I'm not sure I get it... but, let's do it, anyway. Then Ruby will stop nagging me, too."

Clover exchanged a knowing look with James. It amused them how Qrow liked to project an air of indifference, when they both knew he could be the softest of them all, at times.

❖

The function room set aside for the ceremony was buzzing with conversation as the guests awaited the arrival of the three men. The youngsters—not really the right term for them, now—had all gathered back in Atlas for the celebration. The former Ace Ops, the team now disbanded but its members all still in active service in one way or another, were there. Robyn and her team were present, and Tai had made the trip too. Many of the attendees hadn't seen each other for months, so there was a lot of catching up to do.

Ruby was waiting by the door, and when she saw the three groomsmen approaching she signalled to Weiss, who went to the front of the room. She rapped on the table to get everyone's attention, and as a hush fell over the guests, Ruby stood back and held the door wide.

She watched as they approached, marvelling at how smart her uncle looked. Qrow was wearing a dark grey suit, the jacket unbuttoned for the moment over a deep red waistcoat. James' suit was a lighter grey, and Clover's an even paler shade. Their vivid blue, and dark green, waistcoats provided splashes of colour, and Ruby made a mental note to tell Weiss what a good job she'd done in helping them choose their outfits.

"Everything okay, Ruby?" Clover gripped Qrow's hand as they reached the room. Breakfast had helped, but Qrow's stomach was still turning somersaults. He felt James' hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him gratefully.

"All ready for you. Time to get hitched," she laughed, as they went through into the room.

  


The ceremony passed without any hiccups. As they gathered for photos afterwards, Clover held up his hand to admire the ring he'd received. The plain platinum band bore three stones— an emerald with a garnet and a sapphire either side of it. The rings Qrow and James now wore were similar— Qrow's had a garnet, and James' a sapphire, in the centre, flanked by the other two stones. They had been specially crafted by a jeweller, an elderly eagle Faunus whose sharp eyesight served her well as she'd fashioned the rings for the three men.

  


The food and dancing continued into the evening, and was enjoyed by everyone. It was getting late now, and Clover could feel the tiredness waiting to take him over.

James and Qrow were dancing together, despite Qrow's protests that he couldn't dance. He was light on his feet, which surprised no-one who had seen him in action with Harbinger. Even though he had made changes to the weapon after it had been used by Callows, it still required both strength and agility to wield it. Clover had reassured Qrow he should continue to use it; in its revised form, he was able to separate it from the memory of the weapon which almost killed him.

The song ended, and he straightened up as James and Qrow approached. "You tired, Cloves?" Qrow brushed his cheek, and Clover leant against his hand.

"Getting that way... it's been a lovely day, but—"

"Almost time for us to make our farewells." James took Clover's hand and kissed the back of it softly. "No-one's leaving Atlas right away, so there will be a few days to chat with everyone."

❖

They'd moved their things into the shared room earlier in the day. The bed was oversized— nearly as large as the one they usually slept in. Qrow had snatched the box of chocolates which had been placed on the pillow, with a card of congratulations from Gantias. He'd eaten almost a quarter of them before Clover noticed.

"Qrow, you surely can't be hungry," he laughed. "How can you have any room for chocolates after all we've eaten today?"

"Eat when you see food. Old tribe habits die hard." His voice was indistinct as he munched another chocolate.

James walked up behind him, silently looming over and extracting the box from his grasp before Qrow could react. "Ours, I believe." He went over to Clover and they helped themselves.

"Come on, you two. Aren't we supposed to be sharing our lives from this moment on, or did those words mean nothing to you?" Qrow sidled closer, snaking an arm in to pluck another chocolate from the box.

"Applies to you too, birdy." Clover turned and caught both Qrow's hands, holding them above his head.

"James, you know what to do."

"I do indeed." James put the box on a nearby table, and approached Qrow slowly. He was wriggling half-heartedly in Clover's grip, watching James closely.

The older man finished unbuttoning Qrow's shirt, his fingers hovering over the pale skin.

"Just— no tickling, please, Jimmy."

"I'm tempted... but no, I don't think tickling is what we want tonight... What about you, Clover?"

He smiled. "I'm sure we can come up with something better than tickling, on a special night like this." After pressing a line of kisses along Qrow's shoulder, Clover led him to the bed.

  


Some time later, their passion spent, the three men were still. Breaths slowed, bodies cooled, and quiet fell as they lay, arms and legs entwined.

Clover had never expected his life to take this path. But he thanked his good luck it had.

The path had led him to a safe haven, to a place where his two partners both thrilled and cherished him. Clover had vowed today, to continue to do the same for them.

"I love you both... so much." He kissed Qrow's cheek, twisting his head to kiss James' forehead too.

Qrow held him tightly, his hand reaching across to touch James' chest. "Me too," he murmured drowsily.

"And I hope you know my love for the two of you grows a little, every day." James' deep voice rumbled against Clover's back.

Clover breathed out a long sigh. "We're in the right place, then." He wriggled a little, getting comfortable, as they gradually found sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.
> 
> Thank you to Maddie (@glomestown on Twitter) who suggested March 17th should be Clover's official birthday. This is my present to him 💚


End file.
